


Yours To Keep

by KatLikesWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: Mainly a slice of life with short chapters depicting Harry and Friends in their lives, particularly his romance with Pansy and Draco's budding friendship/relationship with Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

A Break Up

"Harry!! Are you listening to me?" Ginny asked, as she clung to his neck. Harry blinked several times before turning his attention to his girlfriend. Ginny. The war had changed everyone. It formed new bonds and alliances between the students of Hogwarts. Harry and a few of his friends had also formed friendships with their once hated enemies, the Slytherins. Others like Ron and Ginny refused to believe that any Slytherin had changed. Especially, Draco and Pansy.

But Harry and Hermione believed they had, especially since the four had become good friends, months after the war. His other friends refused to acknowledge Draco and Pansy whenever they were around Harry. The only person besides Hermione who was constantly around Harry was Ginny. It had started to become a problem when he couldn't get any privacy. She had just changed so much and become so clingy. Her overwhelming flowery scent had also lost its appeal and become quite nauseating.

He secretly preferred Pansy's more subtle yet still feminine aroma. But, he'd never tell her. Or anyone for that matter. It was his desire, his secret to keep. “What? Oh sorry Gin..I was thinking about my er..next Potions assignment. Professor Slughorn will be seriously pissed if I don’t turn it in,” he said, taking her arms off from around his neck.

“Where are you going? We still have to discuss the plans for our future wedding,” she whined, making the bottom of Harry’s stomach feel like it dropped. Future wedding? Of course she would want to marry him. Every Weasley expected it. Even Ron had come around to the idea and Hermione was just as vocal in her approvals.

“Er…I’m going for a walk. I need time to think..to myself” he said, as she rose to follow him. “See you later” he said, rushing out before she could protest. He walked down the corridor and inhaled the slightly dust ridden but otherwise fresh air of the castle. Harry walked all the way down to the Great Hall when he finally stopped. He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco and Pansy were the only two there. He tried to ignore the rapid thumping of his heart against his chest at the sight of her.

She was in what looked to be a friendly conversation with Draco. Her dark eyes were warm and her smile was genuine. She ran her delicate fingers through her steadily growing dark chocolate locks and Harry wished that he could do the same. He wanted so badly to run his fingers through her silk smooth hair, to breath in her scent and to taste those full pouty lips. He shook his head of those thoughts and went to join his new friends.

“Hey Harry, tell Pansy she’s being crazy,” Draco said, looking up at the black haired boy. His new best friend. Aside from Theo and Blaise, Harry was the only other male he could call a brother. 

“Crazy? Why?” Harry asked, sitting next to him.

“She thinks she needs to lose weight but, I say she’s perfect the way she is,” Draco said, nudging her softly.

“Of course you are Pansy. You don’t need to lose an ounce, you’re gorgeous” Harry said, smiling shyly at her. It was hard to believe that he used to hate these two. Now he found them easy to talk to and easy to like. Lately they had been his salvation as his other friends were just becoming too unbearable.

“Thanks Harry, you too Drake,” she said touching his arm softly. Harry wished once more that he was able to touch her. That she would put her hand on his arm.

“No problem, you know I’ll never lie to you. You’re one of my best friends,” Draco said, squeezing her hand affectionately. Pansy and Draco laughed together causing Harry to smile and join in the laughter. When he was with them, he couldn’t help himself. They just made him feel really good.

Later that day, Harry skulked back up to Gryffindor Tower in no mood to deal with his warring friends and smothery clingy girlfriend. As soon as he walked through the portrait hole, Harry was assaulted by the sickeningly sweet flowery smell of Ginny. Her arms where already clasped tightly around his neck and her gloss covered lips were smashed up against his. He wanted nothing more than to vomit as the flowery scent continued assaulting his nostrils. But instead, he thought of Pansy’s lips and what they might taste like.

As to how long ago Ginny had stopped kissing him, Harry didn’t know. Until he was thumped hard on the head. “Ow! What?” he asked, looking up at Ginny.

“Harry, I was talking to you. Why aren’t you paying any attention to me today? What’s wrong with you?” Ginny asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Listen Ginny. We need to talk, can we go somewhere more private? There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Harry said, looking down at her. Her eyes brightened and she grabbed his hand tightly. 

“Alright then! Let’s go,” she said, mistaking his words. He swallowed nervously and hoped that she would not take this so badly. They walked all the way down to the room of requirement. “Okay Harry, what is it that you want to tell me?” Ginny asked looking up at him expectantly.

“Okay, here goes. Ginny, you know how we’ve been friends for a long time and we’ve been together for awhile now. Well…” Harry trailed of, uncertainly. Did he really want to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley? Yes. Yes he did, if it would get her out of his hair, then whatever happened would be worth it. Especially if he had Pansy at his side.

“Yes Harry,” she asked, anxiously. She looked like a little girl that was anxiously awaiting a big present.

“I want to break up,” Harry said, bluntly. 

“WHAT? You’re breaking up with me? WHHHHHYYYYYYYY???” she screeched, grabbing his arms tightly.

“We’ve grown apart Ginny. I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you but, you’ve changed and not for the better. I’m sorry..” Harry said, pulling out of her clutches. Ginny’s tear stained face would have made him feel worse if she hadn’t punched him hard in the nose, causing it to bleed. After screaming a few choice swear words, Ginny ran off. This was the last time she ever spoke to him. For now.


	2. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Harry confess to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last bit of Ron and Ginny bashing, there might be time skips and the chapters will be pretty short. Sorry. Also, remember that this is extremely AU.

A Little Piece of Heaven

“Oh Harry, Pansy Parkinson really? Ron is not going to like this, it’s the second time you dropped Ginny,” Hermione said, wiping the blood from his nose. 

“I can’t help it Hermione. Ginny’s changed, I’ve changed. We all have,” Harry said, taking her hands in his. “Please, I can’t do this without you. Tell me it’s alright, tell me you’ll stand by me?” Harry asked, looking into her soft hazel eyes.

“It’ll be alright Harry and I’ll stand by you all the way,” Hermione said, hugging Harry tightly. At that moment, Harry was pulled away from Hermione and before he could react, he was punched in his nose. There was a sickening crunch before he fell to the ground. His glasses had been knocked off of his face so his sight was extremely blurred.

“What the bloody Hell Harry?! Ginny said you dropped her again! What’s the matter with you?” Ron growled.

Harry looked up at the blurred figure that was Ron. “What the hell Ron? I told her we were too different, that she changed and I wasn’t in love with her okay?” Harry explained, as Hermione cast a healing spell on his nose.

“I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that my best friend fancies a Slytherin Whore over my sister,” Ron spat, crushing his glasses. 

“Pansy is not a whore!” Harry yelled, throwing a blind punch at Ron. His fist collided with Ron’s mouth and Hermione’s whimper was loud enough that it echoed in the unusually empty common room. 

“I don’t even know you anymore,” Ron said, walking away. Hermione uttered a quick Reparo before running off to find Ron. Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before deciding to sit out by the lake. He could use some fresh air and time to think. He may have just lost Ron and Ginny. He still had everyone else but, would his other fellow Gryffindors stand by him if they knew that the girl he desired most was Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Princess?

He sat alone by the lake for a long time thinking about what this could mean for him. Pansy was Draco’s ex, sure he and Draco were like brothers now. But, he was sure that Draco wouldn’t take kindly to Harry fancying her. He was looking out toward the lake when the sounds of soft padded footsteps interfered with his roaming thoughts.

He didn’t look up, hoping that it wasn’t Ron or Ginny. The person was a girl, he could immediately tell. Her legs were long and slender her shoes were black ballet flats and the skirt of her dress was a lovely shade of violet that brushed just above her knees. She flopped down next to him and when he looked over his heart gave a stutter before picking up speed in his chest. It was Pansy. 

Her shoulder length honey brown tresses brushed lightly against her bare shoulders as the breeze blew through them. “Harry what happened to your face?” she asked, in a soft voice full of concern. 

“Ginny and Ron,” he said, staring at her.

“Draco told me you were going to break up with her…Guess they didn’t take it well,” she said, scooting closer to him.

“No they did not. I’ll tell you they both have mean right hooks,” Harry said, chuckling. Even though he just lost two good friends, being with Pansy made him feel good. 

“I’m sorry it ended between you two,” Pansy said, looking into his bright green eyes.

“It had to. She changed and besides, there’s someone else,” he said, looking down at his hands.

“It’s cold,” Pansy said, blushing. She didn’t know when it was that she’d started fancying Harry. She couldn’t tell anyone, not even Draco. Sure, she and Draco had long since confessed that they were better as friends and he and Harry were like brothers now but, did that make it alright to feel for Harry? 

Harry mustered up all of his courage and scooted closer to Pansy draping an arm around her shoulders. “Better?” he asked, trying to exhale normally.

“Much better,” she replied breathlessly. Harry pulled her closer and she laid her head against his shoulder. The two sat quietly together as the sun began to set on the black lake, making it shimmer like onyx before it darkened once more.

“Pansy…I really like you..” he muttered, nervously.

“That’s funny because, I really like you Harry,” Pansy replied, blushing as his body tensed against her.

He relaxed and smiled before he stood up, forcing her to look up at him. His face was glowing with a happiness she hadn’t seen since he and Draco had thrown that Slytherin-Gryffindor Party in the Room of Requirement last month and people had come in support of their newfound friendship.

He pulled her up and stared down into her lovely dark eyes before planting a soft chaste kiss against her lips. And then she deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his untidy black locks. Harry pulled her close to his body and held her there as he kissed her with so much passion that she could feeling it pooling in the bottom of her belly. And then there were sparks, fireworks, everything. Harry knew and Pansy knew that they were made for each other but, the road ahead was sure to have many bumps. They didn’t even know if they could handle it but, for now they would enjoy their little piece of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, here it is, another try at a Harry/Pansy. Hopefully it does better than my first. I also want to say that just because I’m writing a second does not mean that I am in any way abandoning Just One Night. Writer’s block is just going hard for that one. Hope you liked this first chapter. This bit and the next, have a bit of Ron and Ginny bashing but, the others won’t. It was for the setup.


End file.
